Why Fate Chose This Path
by chocoaddict123
Summary: Harry loves Hermione, Ginny's jealous, Hermione loves Harry secretly too. What will happen if Ginny finds out that Harry's in love with Hermione and what will happen when Harry tells Hermione? What about Ron? Who does he love? A Harry Potter love story.
1. Chapter 1 Does She Know?

Why Fate Chose This Path...

A Harry and Hermione Love Story

Author's Note: OK, guys I know this is my first story of this series, I hope you guys enjoy this one and please don't flame on this coupling or anything else I decided to include in this story, it's only fan fiction and if you don't support this couple, than why are you reading this? ( I know, how the story ends and I know they don't end up together, honestly I like Harry/Hermione but I think I understand why JK Rowling put Ron/Hermione together and Harry/Ginny together. Harry and Hermione love each other like brother and sister in the books but have so much chemistry in the movies, so that is why I ship Harry/Hermione. I also ship Dan/Emma, have you guys seen the way they act around each other?

Alright, well please enjoy the story!:)

"_I'm going to do it, I'm going to tell Hermione that I'm in love with her._"Harry thought as was staring into space in Snape's boring potion's class.

"Mr. Potter, since you're not paying attention today, how about you tell us how to make a love potion?" Snape asked Harry.

"Oh! Um..."

The school bell rang. Everyone was dismissed and luckily Harry didn't have to answer Snape's question. Ron, Harry, and Hermione caught up with each other and headed to the Great Hall to eat lunch.

"Hermione, you know Snape's vampire essay due tomorrow? Well...I was wondering if you could do it for me?" Ron asked Hermione innocently.

"Ronald Weasly! No! I am not going to do your homework again, you should learn how to do your own homework, you know like Harry does. GOD! Why can't you be more like Harry?!" Hermione replied annoyed.

Ron rolled his eyes. Harry blushed when Hermione said his name. The golden trio entered the Great Hall where they spotted Neville and Luna making out and Ginny sitting alone eating.

"Hey Gins." Ron said to his sister.

Ginny waved. "Hi Harry!" She said.

"Hi Ginny."Harry replied.

" Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmade with only me today later, I was thinking we could go to the candy shop and grab a bite to eat or something." She asked Harry.

Harry looked at Hermione who was looking down at her food, then looked over at Ron who was giving Harry a questioning look.

"Um...well I'm really busy today Ginny with homework and such and going to Hogsmade just really isn't in my plans today." Harry said looking down as he rejected her request.

"Oh, um OK, than no problem."

Harry nodded.

"So...Harry do you want to study for the test tomorrow?" Hermione asked Harry hopefully.

"Sure, Hermione but didn't you start studying 2 weeks ago?" Harry asked.

"Uh. You know me, I always study just to make sure."

"Right, I understand. I'll meet up with you later in the common room."

Ginny gave Hermione a jealous look, but Hermione didn't notice it, but Harry did.

"Uhhh...c'mon Ron let's get to the library and finish the vampire essay." Harry said.

"Sure." Ron said and followed Harry.

"Wait! I have to go meet Dean in the divination, to tutor him, so I'll just go with you guys." Hermione said.

And, so the trio went to the library and divination's class leaving Ginny by herself.

After Hermione got done tutoring Dean, she went back to Griffyonder common room, while Harry and Ron were still at the library.

" So mate, when are you going to tell Hermione? You've been putting it off for weeks." Ron asked anxiously.

" All in good time Ron, all in good time, but for sure today probably." Harry replied.

" I can't believe Ginny may like you."

" I know, I like her as a friend but definitely not as my girlfriend. I like Hermione."

" I can tell, and I can't really picture you two together, I mean c'mon Ginny?"

" Exactly! I hope me and her can still remain friends though."

Ron nodded. Little did they know that Ginny happened to be in the library too, searching for books and heard the whole conversation between Harry and Ron.

Ginny stormed off and ran to the common room.

"Hey Ginny." Hermione said to Ginny as she entered the room.

"YOU! You half-wit, evil, conniving little witch!" Ginny screamed. Hermione just stared at her looking very confused.

" You just can't stand the fact than, when a guy likes me, you just have to steal him from me before anything even starts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You just can't except the fact that Harry liked me first and now he doesn't because you came Into the picture!!!!! I HATE YOU! And, you better not hook up with him either!" She finished off and stormed to her dormitories.

" Fine! You make your stupid little dramatic exit! I don't care! And Harry was my friend before you so you can just walk off the earth!!!" Hermione screamed back to Ginny.

An hour has passed and Harry and Ron came into the common room.

"Hermione?" Ron asked as he was staring at a very emotionless Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit of drama is all. No worries, I'm hungry, let's go to the great hall and catch some food." She replied.

Harry and Ron nodded and they all headed down to the Great Hall.

It was a very quiet dinner and even they didn't talk,

After dinner, Ron had to leave and meet up with Cho, his girlfriend, leaving Harry and Hermione alone together in the common room again.

" So...we better get studying." Harry said to Hermione.

" Harry, I have to ask you something important." Hermione asked Harry instantly.

" Yeah, sure what is it?"

" Earlier today, Ginny came screaming to me about how I stole her from you and that you're in love with me and everything.

" _Oh crap. She's on to me."_Harry thought.

" Oh, um yes what can I do about that?" Harry said.

"So...I was wondering if you liked me or something?"

"Um...well not how I was expecting to tell you but yes it's true I like you a lot. Even though, you're my best friend, I just can't help it."

Hermione gasped and got up to walk away leaving a very confused and hurt Harry.

Major cliffhanger! So what's gonna happen next? Does Hermione like Harry back? Will Ginny ever forgive Hermione? And will Harry forgive Hermione for walking away like that?

Tune in next time in, "Why fate chose this path, A Harry and Hermione Love Story."

P.S. I know this is Harry Potter and that there needs to be Voldemort and everything, but just pretend that this is the sixth year at Hogwarts for the golden trio and that Harry defeated Voldemort in his fifth year with the help of his friends. Lol, thanks for reading this and make sure you tune in next time!!!Lauren


	2. Chapter 2 I'm In Love With You

Why Fate Chose This Path

Chapter 2 I'm In Love With You

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters of this story...and I only make this story for entertainment purposes only. JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Does. Thank you...

"Hermione! Wait up!!!" Harry yelled after Hermione as he was chasing her.

"NO! Leave me alone! I need time to think!" She screamed back.

Hermione was soon getting tired and eventually stopped running, Harry however wasn't at all tired and kept chasing Hermione until she started walking.

"Hermione..." He said as he caught up with her. They were now outside near Hagrid's hut.

"What?"

"I need to know what you think of me..."

"What do you mean what I think of you? You said you liked me and I was shocked, I need time to think things over. It's not everyday that your best friend tells you they like you, you know."

" I know...but can't you at least give me a chance?"

" I said I will have to think things over..."

" Fine...when will you be ready to tell me what you think about it?"

"I'll tell you by tonight at midnight, meet me in the common room at 12' o' clock sharp."

Harry nodded and walked off leaving Hermione behind to think about the situation. It was 4 more hours until midnight and at the same time Harry was both scared and anxious.

When Harry walked into the common room, he saw Ron and Ginny sitting near the fireplace.

"Hey mate." Ron said to Harry.

"Uh...hi listen Ron, I need to speak with you in private, than I need to speak to Ginny in private." Harry replied giving Ron a stern look and giving Ginny a disappointing look, Ginny looked down when she caught his eyes filled with hatred.

'Sure Harry." Ron said and followed Harry to the dormitory.

"Alright, Ron I told Hermione about me being in love with her and I know that Ginny is really mad at her because of it." Harry told Ron.

"OK, well as long as she knows that you like her...so what happened?"

"She just sort of was in shock and ran away from me, but I eventually caught up with her, and so she said that she would tell me about what she thinks tonight."

"Alright, than mate, I guess you got yourself the girl of your dreams."

"Not yet, Ron I don't know what she thinks of it,"

"Knowing Hermione, I think it's going to be a yes, of course she won't reject you, you're Harry Potter for goodness sake!"

Harry blushed.

"Well...I best go to bed, it's 10:20 pm and we've got early classes tomorrow so see you later mate." Ron said.

Harry and Ron said their good nights and Harry went back downstairs to the common room to talk to Ginny.

"Hey Ginny..." He said to her feeling a little stupid.

"Hi Harry..." She replied sounding guilty of a crime.

"Listen...I want you to know that even though you like me and I don't necessarily feel the same way. I just want you to know that I hope we can still remain friends."

"Yeah, friends...I guess that's all we ever will be together."

"About Hermione...I want to know why you just flamed at her like that...she didn't do anything wrong."

" Yes...I know she didn't do anything wrong...but just knowing that you're in love with her just drove me insane!"

"How did you find out that I liked her even in the first place Ginny?"

"Well..I heard you and Ron talking about it in the library."

"Oh."

"Well...you know what Harry? I think it's going to be OK that you don't like me back...I mean yeah, I'm still heart broken, but I'm not really depressed, depressed, So I think you and me are going to be OK..."

"Well...I'm glad you think of it in a positive way..."

"But I do have to ask you a very important question."

"Well...what is it?"

"Out of all the girls here at Hogwarts...I always wanted to know...why her? Out of all the girls here, why Hermione Granger?"

"It's just...I...there's this certain feeling or instinct inside me telling myself that she's the girl for me."

"Is there no feeling for me?"

"Well...not exactly the same way as "Mione but I do like you...in the friendly way."

Ginny nodded her head.

"So I guess I bid you a good night...school's tomorrow and you being a forth year girl...you should probably be in bed by now."

"Alright,,,I guess." Ginny said and just when she was about to head upstairs, Harry stopped her.

"I really do hope that we're cool now Ginny...and I really hope that you're cool with Hermione too..." Harry said once more.

"Don't worry..we are." Ginny said lastly and headed upstairs.

It was now 5 minutes till midnight and Harry was waiting for Hermione near the fireplace.

"Hey you...you're early." Said a familiar voice. Harry turned around...it was his beloved Hermione.

"Hi Hermione." He replied.

"How have you been doing?"

"I've been great...listen I talked to Ginny and she's cool with you and me now...so there's no more hatred or tension between us now."

"And what about Ron?"

"Ron's with Cho...why would he care about you and me?"

"Well...our trio will probably never be the same again."

"Surprisingly he doesn't care...as long as we're happy, he's happy...he's pretty supportive of the whole situation."

Hermione giggled. "Well...that's Ron for ya."

Harry laughed."Yeah...what will we ever do without him?"

Hermione smiled. Harry loved that smile of hers.

"So Harry...I've reached my decision..."

"And?"

"And I wanted you to know before I tell you that whatever my decision is...I hope it doesn't ruin our friendship...I value it too much for anything to happen to it."

"I agree Hermione."

"Alright...well I thought about and I realized to myself that I do like you...a lot actually...I just never put much thought into it...because I always thought it would never happen. And it comes to terms now that it can happen...so that is why yes Harry...I would love to be your girlfriend."

Harry smiled. "Is that true Hermione?"

"Yes...it is Harry...I feel the same way...I'm in love with you."

Harry smiled...and just couldn't hold it in anymore...he lifted her up her feet and kissed her.

After a long moment, they broke apart.

"That was..." She said

"Amazing!" He finished her sentence.

"Oh Harry! I love you and I never want you to leave my side!"

"I'm never going to let you go...Hermione, NEVER!"

For the rest of that snowy cold December night, Harry and Hermione cuddled up together on the common room sofa and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

What will happen next? Harry and Hermione are finally together and Ginny's OK about it! Will this happiness and cuteness last long? Tune in next time for this story!

P.S Please review people! I'm new at this and I want to know what I could change in this story to make things better! Thanks!

Lauren


	3. Chapter 3 Everything's Going To Be OK

Why Fate Chose This Path...A Harry and Hermione Love Story

Chapter 3 Everything's Going To Be OK

Disclaimer; I do not own any characters of Harry Potter, the story idea is mine, but not the settings or characters!

Author's Note: Thank you guys for all the nice reviews! I really appreciate it being my first time and everything! OK, well let's get to the story!

The next morning, Harry and Hermione were having a peaceful sleep until Ron woke them up.

"Hey sleepy heads!" The red-headed friend said.

"Hi...Ron" Hermione said very sleepily as her head was still on Harry's chest.

"Does that mean you're together now?" Ron asked anxiously.

"Of course it does silly!"

"Right, well congratulations."

Hermione blushed. Ron took off to get ready for the long school day.

Hermione looked up at Harry who was still sleeping until he woke up. When he woke up...there was a long pause. Harry just stared into Hermione's chocolate eyes, and she did the same to his emerald eyes. The two stared at each other for a very long moment.

"Wait! Oh my god!, We have to get ready Harry! We have to be at classes in a half an hour!!!" Hermione shouted at Harry.

"Alright, alright, Hermione." Harry said and got up to get ready, Hermione did the same. Ron was already on his way to classes and Hermione and Harry were almost done getting ready.

" Are you done yet Harry?" Hermione asked from the boys bathroom.

"Yep." Harry replied as he was leaving the bathroom.

The two held hands and walked to class together. They didn't say anything to each other the whole way but everyone was noticing the couple. The other girls were shocked that Harry wasn't single anymore and the boys were shocked that Hermione could actually get a boyfriend.

At Transfiguration class,

Harry and Hermione kept giving each other romantic glances until McGonagel told them to stop.

After Transfiguration class, Harry and Hermione walked to Hogsmade together and saw Ginny and Dean.

" Ah, well Ginny I see you're with Dean." Harry said teasingly.

"Yeah, well he's a great guy." Ginny said and gave Dean a smile.

"Hermione, I hope we're cool now...you know with the whole situation yesterday." Ginny told Hermione.

"Yea, sure we're OK now, I guess."She replied.

"Well...I guess we better get going now...we have plans of our own." Harry said.

" Alright, see you guys later." Ginny and Dean said as they said good bye.

Harry and Hermione took off to a Hogsmade resteraunt. At, the resteraunt Harry and Hermione sat at a small table outside.

"So...Hermione..." Harry said.

"Uh...Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes?"

"Well...I was thinking since we walked to class earlier, a lot of people were giving us looks and not all of them were happy looks, you know."

"And?"

"And, so well I was just wondering if we could keep this relationship quiet?"

"Oh sure Hermione, I completely understand. I feel the same way, or else things might be even more chaotic.

Hermione nodded. The waiter came and took their orders.

"So...last night was really magical." Hermione said.

"Yeah, it was Hermione."

"I'm really glad, we're together now Harry, you're the perfect guy for me."

"I feel the same way 'Mione, I love you."

"I love you too Harry!" and she kissed Harry.

The couple heard a flash and parted.

"My...my, my...look who it is? Wait...aren't you that Granger girl that always hangs around Mr. Potter here? No wonder you do so often, he's your boyfriend!" Said Rita Skeeter as she got finished taking a picture of the two kissing.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked her.

"Well...it's a slow news day and lucky for you and your girlfriend, you two are going to make the front page tomorrow!"

"WHAT?!" Hermione shrieked.

"Yep, you heard right, front page of you two kissing in the Daily Profit. Isn't being in the public eye fun, Ms. Granger? Or should I say, Mrs. Potter?"

Hermione and Harry gave her a glaring look.

"Well, toodles! I'm leaving since I got what I needed." She said and walked away.

" What are we going to do now, Harry? Everyone' going to know about us now!" Hermione said.

"Hermione, everything's gonna be OK, If they want to see us together so much...well that's what they're gonna get now." Harry replied.

Hermione nodded.

What will happen next? I know this chapter isn't that great, but I have a little bit of writer's block, so cut me some slack please.

Well...Harry and Hermione are soon to be in the public eye, Ginny and Dean are together, but what's gonna happen when the whole school knows about Harry and Hermione? Tune in next time to find out!

Thanks!

Lauren


End file.
